Endless Love
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Dwight's feelings on Angela's wedding day.


Angela's Wedding

_**Author's Note-**_ This takes place after the finale of season seven. Michael won't be at the wedding. A lot of this story is long paragraphs. They are Dwight remembering memories of his and Angela's relationship. There will be dialogue later in the fic I promise. Please don't complain about the paragraphs in the reviews. If you don't like them this isn't the story for you. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Dwight Kurt Shrute doesn't seem to be the type of person to believe in love. In fact, about six years ago he would have said the same thing, that was until the day Angela Martin walked through the office doors.<p>

He remembered how beautiful she looked, and how she smiled that beautiful rare smile when he greeted her. He walked her back to her desk and gave her the information on how to work her computer. He was so impressed when she wanted to dive right into her work. She was different than any other woman he had ever met.

He watched her for over a year before asking her on a date. She agreed, and they dated for over two years. They were the happiest two years of his life.

They used to do everything together. She used to love his farm. She loved lying in the barn with him and staring up at the stars. He couldn't count the amount of times she had fallen asleep in the hay. He always carried her back to the house and gently laid her in bed. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep. He would just watch her; he thought she looked like an angel in her sleep. She was always smiling. He loved her smile and didn't get to see it enough.

He also loved her house. It was a cozy two bedroom house. It was warm and relaxing. He even liked her cats. Angela had been so happy when Dwight willingly held them. They were like children to her and Dwight knew this.

He used to do so much to make her happy. He went to church with her and accompanied her on her many vet trips. She would also try to please him. She watched Harry Potter and even helped him in the fields.

She hurt herself in the field once. She slipped and her leg landed on a ho and got cut. Dwight had been in the outhouse and Angela and Mose were in the fields. Mose came running to the outhouse and practically pulled him from inside. He told Dwight that Angela was hurt and they both ran back to her. She was sitting in the dirt holding a handkerchief Mose gave her to her leg. Dwight didn't want her walking so he bent down and scooped up her into his arms. He carried her back to the house and sat her on the counter. Mose ran and hid at the sight of the blood. Angela refused to go the hospital, so Dwight cleaned the wound and wrapped it with bandages. After the blood was gone, Mose came back to see if Angela was okay. After that they watched movies for the rest of the day. There wasn't a thing they wouldn't have done for each other.

But that was all the past. The present is now and in the present none of that stuff matters. Dwight and Angela were no longer in love. Dwight no longer smiled at the sound of her name; Angela no longer got butterflies in her stomach when he walked into a room. Their beautiful relationship fell apart into an affair, then to a legal contract, and then to nothing. She was getting married in less twenty-four hours and Dwight knew it and he didn't care; he thought he didn't care.

He didn't care until one hour before the wedding.

Robert wasn't right for Angela. He barely knew her. Dwight knew everything about her. Two days ago, Dwight didn't care that Angela was getting married. The truth really sunk in that morning when he came across Angela's glass figurine that he still had. He couldn't let her marry someone else. He wanted to fix their relationship. He was sorry for killing her cat. He could forgive her for sleeping with Andy. He would do anything to get her back.

He pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of his car. He saw Angela's car ad knew she was there. He walked inside and found the small room she was in. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard her say softly.

"Dwight." He answered in a shaky voice. He was scared that she wouldn't open the door. There was silence for a few seconds before he heard her again.

"Come in."

Dwight slowly opened the door and stepped inside. His breath was taken away at the sight of her. She was already in her dress. It was long and reached all the way to the floor. It has thin straps on her shoulders. Her hair was curled and her makeup was heavier than usual. She was standing in front of a mirror and turned to look at him when he entered.

"What do you want Dwight?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." Dwight said, still nervous.

Angela sighed. "About what?"

Dwight took a deep breath before beginning. "You can't marry Robert."

"Dwight…" Angela interrupted.

"Just let me finish." Dwight said.

Angela was going to argue but nodded and listened.

"You barely know him, and he barely knows you. I know everything about you. We've been through so much together. I miss you. I miss the nights in my barn; I miss the early Sunday breakfasts after church. I know I've been terrible to you for the last year or so, and I'm so sorry. After all of this, I still love you. I don't want to let you get away." Dwight said.

Angela looked into his eyes and saw the truth. She blinked back tears. "Dwight…I can't." She said.

"What?" Dwight said, fighting his own tears.

"I'm marrying Robert." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

Dwight slowly nodded. He turned to leave the room. He opened the door and looked back at her. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that." With that, Dwight shut the door.

Dwight walked about ten feet to Robert's room. He knocked loudly on the door.

It was only a few seconds before Robert opened the door.

He smiled at Dwight.

"Hi, Dwight." Robert said.

Dwight didn't say anything. He just stared.

"Can I help you with something?" Robert asked.

"If you ever hurt her, I will kill you and feed your dead body to a bear." Dwight said.

He didn't stay to see his reaction, he turned and left. Dwight went and took his seat in the back of the church and waited for the ceremony to begin.

No matter how much Dwight wanted to end this wedding; it would hurt Angela, and that was something he couldn't do He would push his feelings aside for her happiness.

He would always love Angela Martin even as Angela Lipton.

* * *

><p>Poor Dwight. Well, this is how I imagined he would've felt on Angela's wedding day. (: Review!<p> 


End file.
